Casando-se com um não-cristão?
thumb|left|398px Nancy Van Pelt Estou perdidamente apaixonada por um homem que conheci no trabalho. Ambos estamos na faixa dos trinta e somos compatíveis em todas as áreas, exceto a religiosa. Embora não seja cristão, ele vai à igreja comigo e eu sinceramente acredito que se converterá algum dia. Não há ninguém na igreja com quem eu possa namorar. Além do mais, os valores morais desse homem são mais elevados que de outros homens da igreja com quem namorei. O que você pensa sobre as minhas chances de convertê-lo? Eu estou disposta a arriscar. Entendo a sua dificuldade. Buscar alguém com quem possa compartilhar identidade espiritual reduz drasticamente o campo de elegibilidade dos candidatos. Existe a possibilidade de que seu amigo se converta, mas a admoestação bíblica contra a união de um cristão com um não-cristão ainda existe. Nunca se case esperançosa nas futuras mudanças de alguém. Se você fracassar em ser compatível com seus valores espirituais, bem como intelectualmente, emocionais e físicos, estará comprometendo suas crenças e normas. Isso a coloca num patamar perigoso. Não tente ignorar o problema, justificar a relação ou desobedecer a Deus. Em vez disso, analise profundamente o que isso significa para você e aquele a quem ama. A menos que você faça isso agora, em todos os anos vindouros terá de lidar com as conseqüências de estar desigualmente unida. Imagine a frustração que dois construtores experimentariam tentando trabalhar numa casa com dois diferentes projetos de construção. Projetos e materiais diferentes produziriam tal confusão e conflito que a obra fracassaria. Até mesmo um observador amador diria: “Você não pode construir uma casa que tem dois diferentes projetos”. O mesmo conselho se aplica aos ingênuos apaixonados que entram na relação matrimonial com diferentes posições de projetos espirituais. Quando um é cristão e o outro não, adentram uma arena onde nunca poderão conseguir unidade espiritual. Que diferença isso faz no matrimônio, quando ambos podem voltar-se para Deus no meio a um tumulto e juntos encontrarem refúgio e forças! É impressionante quanta desobediência floresce sob a racionalização que encontrei em sua carta. Você necessita coragem para colocar um ponto final nesse relacionamento. A dor presente será aguda, mas inacreditável a paz no futuro. Cerque-se de amigos cristãos que possam oferecer-lhe apoio em oração. Se você tomar agora a decisão difícil, brevemente terá paz. Tenho 28 anos e estudo em uma universidade pública. Aprecio realmente algumas das idéias de seus livros acerca de como cortejar, mas não estou seguro de que garotas não-cristãs exerçam má influência sobre mim. O que você pensa sobre namorar alguém que não pertença à mesma fé? Alguns jovens solteiros se sentem realmente desconfortáveis quando as pessoas mencionam a advertência de Paulo: “Não vos ponhais em jugo desigual com os incrédulos”(II Coríntios 6:14, Edição Revista e Atualizada). Eles começam com racionalizações: “Eu sei que ela não é cristã, mas vai à igreja comigo e estou certo de que se converterá”. “Mas não há ninguém na igreja para eu namorar!”. “Eu sei que ela não é cristã, mas possui valores morais mais elevados que todas as outras garotas com quem eu namorei”. Entendo a racionalização bem como a dificuldade. Sim, ela poderá converter-se algum dia, mas a admoestação contra um relacionamento entre um crente e um descrente ainda permanece. Há uma grande quantidade de homens e mulheres cristãos em nossas igrejas, que são casados com descrentes. Alguns se tornam cristãos após o casamento. Outros se casam sem prestar atenção nos conselhos das Escrituras, mas eles todos carregam a dor da solidão espiritual. A compatibilidade espiritual é importante. Durante as ocasiões de crise, duas pessoas que comungam juntos podem tornar-se uma fonte de resistência para atravessar os momentos difíceis. Nenhum casal passa pela vida sem ser atingido pela adversidade ou tragédia. Este mundo imperfeito carrega muita maldade — desgosto, dor, desapontamento, doença, revolta emocional, problemas financeiros e morte. Quando um casal necessita buscar a Deus em oração, eles encontram grande força e coragem, especialmente quando O procuram juntos, ao invés de sozinhos! “Não se unam aos descrentes”, diz a sabedoria divina. Cristãos solteiros devem prestar atenção ou colher as conseqüências de viver num lar de onde as sombras nunca se erguem. Deus não deu esse conselho para evitar que você encontre um companheiro, mas para protegê-lo da dor. Não se deixe envolver romanticamente com alguém que não compartilhe a mesma fé, e que você não possa suportar a idéia de um futuro sem essa pessoa. O caminho mais seguro para se proteger de tal dor é manter uma política de relacionamento somente com aqueles que sejam da mesma fé. Nancy Van Pelt é educadora graduada em vida familiar e profissional em ciência do consumidor. É autora de 27 livros já traduzidos em mais de 30 línguas. Essas duas perguntas e respostas foram selecionadas de seu novo livro, feito em parceria com Madlyn Lewis Hamblin, Dear Nancy: A Trusted Advisor Gives Straight Answers to Questions about Marriage, Sex and Parenting (Nampa, Idaho: Pacific Press, 2005).